


It's a Social Construct

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, there are some social justice things going on here surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the entire room was jerked out of their lazy discussions as there was a sudden shout of “SOCIAL CONSTRUCT!” from Prouvaire, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac, all at the same time. Grantaire jumped, not expecting Prouvaire’s booming voice.</p>
<p>Feuilly swiftly stood as soon as he heard the shout leave the lips of his friends. “Shall we?” he asked, glancing between the three men who had shouted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Social Construct

There was quiet chatter filling the Musain, filtering into the private room where Les Amis de l’ABC were sitting. Enjolras and Courfeyrac were quietly arguing in a corner, Prouvaire and Grantaire were chatting amicably nearby, their eyes occasionally drifting to their respective boyfriends. Combeferre was sipping a cup of coffee and speaking softly with Eponine, Gavroche sitting on his lap while Marius played Scrabble with the boy.

But the entire room was jerked out of their lazy discussions as there was a sudden shout of “SOCIAL CONSTRUCT!” from Prouvaire, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac, all at the same time. Grantaire jumped, not expecting Prouvaire’s booming voice.

Feuilly swiftly stood as soon as he heard the shout leave the lips of his friends. “Shall we?” he asked, glancing between the three men who had shouted.

"Absolutely," Courfeyrac replied, jumping to his feet. Enjolras grinned, and stood as well. Courf grabbed Jehan’s hand, hauling him to his feet.

"Don’t social justice too hard, will you? ‘Chetta’s working today and we don’t want to get her in trouble for suggesting that we use the space," Joly called, shaking his head at the four men who were about to leave the room.

"We won’t do anything  _too_  drastic, Joly my dear,” said Courf, with a wink.

"I’ll keep an eye on them," Jehan and Feuilly said at the same time, exchanging brief grins before following their friends out of the room.

Grantaire grinned into his cup of coffee, and it wasn’t long before the sound of arguing could be heard from the next room.

"I suppose we should go extract them before they try and change the political opinions of everyone in the room, sighed Combeferre, lifting Gavroche off his lap. "Grantaire, would you join me?"

Grantaire nodded, and followed Combeferre out of the room.

In the cafe, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Prouvaire and Feuilly were standing in front of a group of young men, arguing loudly. Musichetta was shooting them glares from behind the counter, and Grantaire distinctly saw her mutter “Do you really have to do this in the cafe, boys?” 

"Enjolras my darling," Grantaire said, laying his arm across his boyfriend’s shoulders. "It’s time to walk away."

"But—"

"But this isn’t a fight worth fighting right now, and you know it," Combeferre said, quietly. "You’ve said your piece. Hopefully it got to several of the patrons here. But these young men? They aren’t going to get your drift, not when they’re as completely sloshed as they are. Come on, Enjolras. Come back into the room. And that applies to you three, as well."

Courfeyrac scowled, but turned and allowed Combeferre to push him back into the other room. Prouvaire and Feuilly followed, and Enjolras and Grantaire were bringing up the rear. Just before they disappeared into the room, however, a young woman stood and approached them. “Thanks for saying that,” she said, smiling. “They were harassing my friends and I—” she gestured toward a table with two other women sat at it, “—about whether or not we were virgins. And then you guys just came in like… I don’t know. Social justice avengers or something. I just wanted to say thank you. Hopefully they’ll leave us alone now. And I know that you enlightened at least one of my friends.”

Enjolras grinned, and reached into his wallet, pulling out a card. “We’re called Les Amis de l’ABC. We’re always willing to take more people who are interested, and we’re in desperate need of more girls.”

"I’m Cosette. I’ll have to stop by some time," she said, flashing a grin at him.

"Enjolras," he replied. "And this is Grantaire."

"The boyfriend," clarified Grantaire. "Not really into the social justice stuff, but I come because I believe in him, and somehow became friends with all of his social justice loving friends. Not quite sure how it happened."

Cosette grinned. “Pleased to meet you. I do think I’ll stop by. Your ideas on virginity were particularly refreshing, Enjolras.”

Enjolras nodded at her. “A pleasure,” he said. With that, both he and Grantaire ducked back into the room.

And when Cosette showed up at the next meeting, she was positively enchanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)
> 
> Based on [this post](http://www.pancosette.tumblr.com/post/73038858048/someone-mentions-virginity-in-the-musain-and-from)


End file.
